The 2006 Molecular & Cellular Bioenergetics Gordon Research Conference, which now meets annually, will be held at the Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire from June 11-16, 2006. The Conference provides an interdisciplinary group of researchers and research trainees the opportunity to present, discuss, and debate recent developments in three areas of Bioenergetics: F/V-type ATPases, electron transport, and cellular bioenergetics. In 2005 the program emphasized cellular bioenergetics; in 2006 the program will be balanced with a moderate emphasis on ATPases. Nine formal sessions are planned. Novel sessions focus on single molecule analyses of the rotary mechanism of ATP synthase, the formation and function of supercomplexes, and the production of reactive oxygen species coupled to mitochondrial signalling. Other sessions will highlight recent breakthroughs in the structure, function and regulation of ATP synthase/VATPase, the function, assembly and maturation of the respiratory chain, and cell membrane transport processes. These sessions will integrate cellular bioenergetics with the other areas. One morning will feature brief presentations of the latest, unpublished results from posters. The Conference schedule features formal presentations and discussion periods in the mornings and evenings, and informal poster sessions late in the afternoon. This schedule is designed to provide much time for both formal and informal discussion and to promote interdisciplinary understanding and collaboration. The Conference has an attendance of 100-120; participants include not only leading scientists from universities, research institutes, government and industry around the world, but also a substantial number of research trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] Lay description: Bioenergetics is the area of biological science concerning how living organisms obtain energy from nutrients. The processes involved are fundamentally similar in microorganisms and in specialized compartments, called mitochondria, found in the cells of higher organisms including humans. Bioenergetic processes also play important roles in the regulating cell growth, and their failure often leads to diseases. Scientists from around the world who are interested in understanding these processes meet at the Molecular & Cellular Bioenergetics Gordon Conference to present and discuss their latest results. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]